


Don't Test Me.

by Im_an_alien



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty talk yo, Don't Judge, Don't leave me alone with nothing to do or this is most likely to happen, Fluff, Jealously, M/M, Mentions of Zen, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saeran likes to tease him, Vanderan, i was bored ok, someone stop me lmao, vandy is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_an_alien/pseuds/Im_an_alien
Summary: Vanderwood gets jealous after seeing Saeran and Zen interacting... Maybe next time Saeran will learn to be more careful around other people.





	Don't Test Me.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Hi. This is a proof of why I shouldn't be left alone for too long... Anyway, enjoy!!!!

_It was a mistake._  
  


It had all started when his stupid brother had decided to invite Yoosung and Zen over, so naturally, Saeran had forced himself to be kind and actually try to have a normal conversation while Saeyoung was trying to get ready since the older twin had spend the whole morning working on something that looked like one of his robotic cats. However, it seemed to be a new prototype since every single one of Saeyoung's attempts to build it had blown up on his face. Somehow, Saeran had been extremely entertained while watching the older twin run around in panic to put down the small, harmless fires created by the failed experiments.

Since Vanderwood wasn't there, Saeran actually allowed himself to listen to Zen's failed attempts of flirting as the actor caressed his thigh. Not to mention how he didn't miss Zen's eyes lighting up as he laughed at one of the actor's terrible jokes, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Saeran had immediately turned around to face his lover who seemed... particularly unhappy with the situation.

 

_And that's exactly what lead him to where he was now._

 

He was alone, in the middle of the living room. Vanderwood had disappeared and Saeran couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed about it.He hadn't even got the chance to tease Vanderwood or even to try to understand if the older male was actually jealous or just pretending to be pissed off.  
A long sigh left Saeran's lips as he made his way upstairs while taking off his jacket. At least he could finally enjoy the silence and have the opportunity to take a nap.

... But then again, those plans seemed to be completely forgotten as he felt someone coming up from behind him, forcing him to turn around. He soon gasped as he found himself pinned against the door, Vanderwood locking them in the room so nobody could get in or out. He mewled as teeth sunk into his neck before he heard a growl coming from the former agent as he felt the older's long hair ticking his neck softly.

 

"You seemed to be having fun with that actor. You looked happy, but..." The older whispered, drawing small moans from Saeran as he kept marking the younger's pale skin. “You know I still have to punish you though.I thought I had made it very clear who you belonged to... I’m starting to think you like pissing me off on purpose so that you can get what you want.” He muttered, pressing a small kiss against Saeran's lips and raising one eyebrow as he heard the other chuckle quietly.

"Really? You've only figured that out now? And here I was thinking that you would've probably know me better by now.” He teased,before arching his back as he felt the older's knee slip between his legs, causing him to slowly grind against it as his eyes fell close.  
  


A soft gasp left Saeran's lips as he felt the older's rough hands caressing the back of his thighs, before groaning in pleasure as they made contact with his ass, squeezing it lightly as the agent smirked, before picking up the smaller boy and laying him down on the bed, removing his red tank top and dropping it on the floor, knowing that he would most likely have to clean the room later. However, right now, the only thing that mattered to Vanderwood was the bleached haired male who was half naked in front of him, already demanding for more attention as he watched the former agent remove his shirt. 

Vanderwood couldn't help but to roll his eyes, taking off Saeran's tight pants (Seriously, how could the younger possibly feel comfortable in those?) before grabbing his face, his deep brown eyes piercing into Saeran's minty-green ones.  
"I want you to be  _loud_. I want to make sure  _everyone_ knows who you belong to." He whispered, before licking his lips as a small smirk formed on them. "Oh, and since you enjoy being punished so much~ You are not allowed to cum until I say so, got it?" HE asked, his voice dropping to a low tone as he watched the way Saeran's body reacted to his words. How cute.  
  
He finally took off the younger's boxers, chuckling at how embarrassed he seemed for being the only one naked, before reaching for the drawer, coating three fingers with lube and then smirking, pushing two digits in at once, hearing a hiss of pain which eventually turned into a needy moan as he started moving his fingers lazily, slowly  stretching him out before pushing in the third finger, listening to the younger's whines as he teased the other's prostate, noticing how tears of frustration seemed to be welling up in the corner of Saeran's eyes as he tried to move his hips, wanting Vanderwood to stop teasing him already.

  
  
"Fuck..." The younger moaned, gripping the sheets as he felt the older's teeth pressed against his collarbone, slowly sinking into the pale skin and causing him to cry out in pleasure as he desperately tried to get Vanderwood to hurry. "Vanderwood... I'm ready, stop teasing me... J-Just fuck me already." He begged, covering his eyes with his arm and groaning in frustration as he heard the older chuckle against his skin.

"As you wish..." The former agent whispered, finally pulling away and forcing the younger male to turn around and stay on all fours, knowing how embarrassed the younger could get by being in that position. "Look at you... You're o easy to please. I barely touched you and you're already desperate to have me inside of you... You're leaking already." He teased, running his hands down Saeran's thighs and caressing the younger's skin gently, before smirking and bringing his hand back, only to hit it gently, earning a surprised moan from the younger male. "You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to wait today, otherwise you'd be begging on your knees." Vanderwood sighed, leaning down to mark the younger's back as his member gently brushed against the tight entrance, before slamming himself in as Saeran let out a muffled scream of pleasure, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white, his arms giving up as his face pressed against the mattress, knowing that currently, the only thing keeping his hips up and in the same place was Vanderwood's arm, that was firmly wrapped around his waist.

Quiet moans left Vanderwood's lips as he moved inside of the younger male, keeping a steady rhythm and making sure he was alright, before counting to mercilessly pound him against the mattress, drawing loud moans and cries from him and filling the room, perhaps the whole house with them as the bed creaked in protest under the weight ad the rough movements.

 

"God, you're so tight... I bet you love this, don't you?" The agent smirked, before lining himself up and slamming directly into the younger's prostate, listening to his moans getting louder and more high pitched than the usual, knowing how close he was to releasing. He watched as Saeran gripped the sheets tighter, moaning in oure bliss as the agent kept marking his neck, before smirking as his lips brushed over the younger's ear. "Hey, Saeran... Cum for me." He whispered in a husky voice and he bit down on the younger's shoulder, his free hand wrapping around his member and pumping it at the same pace of his hips, soon receiving a particular loud moan from the younger as the very familiar warm substance covered his hand, making him nod in approval at the younger's obedience before allowing himself to release, filling his lover completely as more tears of pleasure left the younger's eyes.

  
  
***** Fluff *****

 

Cleaning up after sex had always been a pain to Vanderwood, especially when his 'over sensitive' boyfriend kept demanding cuddles while the older rushed around the room, making sure to leave it spotless.

  
"Vandy, the bed is cold without you..." He heard the younger complain for what seemed to be the seventh time, shooting a glare at him but soon softening his expression as his eyes met with Saeran's sad puppy ones, receiving a pout from the younger before sighing in defeat and laying down next to him, holding the smaller male against his chest.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you tried to cover yourself properly..." The agent scolded softly, fixing the blankets before planting a gentle kiss on Saeran's bleached hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked, only to receive a lazy yawn from his lover, making him roll his eyes playfully. "Let me guess... Sleepy?"

"A little bit... Sorry for making you jealous. It was worthy, though... But you should already know that I belong to you... Just like you belong to me." The younger shrugged, before smiling softly at Vanderwood, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I really do love you, you know?" Saeran whispered, caressing the older's cheek softly before planting a small kiss on his jawline, letting his eyes fall close.

"I love you too... Even when you're a pain in the ass..." Vanderwood sighed, running his finger's through Saeran's hair and tilting his head to the side slightly.

"How can I be a pain in your ass when it's mine that hurts after dealing with you?" The younger twin joked, before looking up at the older and raising one eyebrow curiously at Vanderwood's smirk.

 

"Well... Now you know..." The older male whispered, rubbing the younger's hips gently, before pulling him closer, pressing his lips against the skin below his ear before smirking and sucking on it lightly, drawing a whine from his lover. "Next time...  **Don't test me.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, this took me longer to write than I expected tbh... Anyway, if you liked it then pls follow me on tumblr to see more of the things I post. I was really bored and this just popped up on my mind.  
> I hope you enjoyed, if you did, make sure to leave a comment, they're always appreciated.Thank you for reading and make sure to follow me for more!!
> 
> Tumblr: hacker-god-707


End file.
